athena cykes turnabout spirit of justice
by barrylawn
Summary: athena must sue phoenix for stealing her spotlight, CAN SHE DO IT?


ATHENA SIKES TURNABOUT SPRIT OF JUSTICE

BY BARRYLAWN

athena was getting ready for the trial

she was having a civil trial against prosecutor phoenix wright and his assistant apollo justice

"u reddy athena" said trucy except SHE WASNT THERE BECAUS TRUCY ISNT IN TEH GAMES ISNT DAT RIGHT KLONOA?

who it actually was was SIMONE BLACKQUILL

"dot worry, i wil make sure i get to be playable in sprint of jesus" said athena

they went into the court

"court is ummmmm" said judge "i tink u guys took teh wrong sides" cause phoenix and apollo were at prosecutors bench and blackquill was at the defense butt then he noticed athena was also at the defense bench

"oooooooo this must be one of those sivil trial things" said judge

"ur honor" said athena "i athena cyks accuse phoenix and apollo of leaving me behind to rot and die just becaus they hav character development to get well SO DO I BOIFUCKERS WOMENAREPEOPLE2TXT!" and she added womenarepeople2txt to the charges

phoenix started screaming like "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"pheonix shut up your fine" said apollo "and im fine too and judge is fine and trucys fine well maybe not but blackquills fine anyway so everything will be fine fine fine fine FINE"

"o ok" said phoenix "im fine"

"now ten" said apollo "we assert that we did not steal atena from bein playable character in teh new game phoenix wright spirit of detective jesus of justice and peace and love and andistandin speakin of andistandin i call detective jesus to testify aboot why athena is cryin over nothing"

and then the jesus detective came

"name and occupation" said apollo

"my name is pees'lubn andistan'dhin"

"OBJECTION YOUR NAMES DETECTIVE JESUS CHRIST"

"no" said apollo "tat is just his nickname friends like judas call him, peesluvunderstanding is his real name, teh bible guys were friends of his so they got confuse"

"oops" said athane "btw wheres mr wright"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" she heard wright freakin out over nothing under teh desk

"hes just bein DDnick anyway testify jesus" said apollo

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

compra'standhin took out his damnalan and sang to teh etnic testimony u can lisen on utube teh tird statement is at liek 6 14 and fourt statements on like 3 50 on tat pumpkin guys one cause dats teh good one

"at-hen-a is a fukkin mary suuuuuue... she is very bad characteeeeer..."

"HOLD IT" shouted athena "WHAAAAT FUK U JESUS, YAR BLOOD IS WHINE!"

"christdono u shud no better dan to insult teh lady" said blackjack and he sliced at jesus but his jesus powers made him slice HIMSELF"

he continued

"she dont deserve to be playabllllllle... so why shud she be TEH protag...oniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiist...?"

"she can suck my diiiiiick... what else can she dooooooo...?"

"OBJECTION" shouted athena "ill show u waht else i can do" "OBJECTION" "YOUR ONER THIS TESTIMONY IS HARASSMENT AND FROM JESUS TOO"

"penalty" said judge and she got penalty

"she got penalty... gess its no WONDER she-on-ly-got-two-case-essssss..."

"SILENCE" shouted blackquil "tat is most odd, athena was only played in case 3 of baDD"

"o welll" said jesus sweating

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "exept in case 1 of garbADD shes playable for"

"5 minutes!" shouted athena

"TAT IS STIL A CASE"

jesus was still sweatin

"uh yea lets go wit that"

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE MR WRIGHT WAT AR EU DOIN" shouted apolo

"huh what"

"jesus why dont u tell us about this real case"

"o uh okay shes in case 4 of spirit of just"

"WHAT" shouted athena "OBJECTION! THAT MEANS IM PLAYABLE AND I WIN"

"uh no" said apollo "u were suing us becaus u wernt playable but u are so WE win, get teh money ready"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT"

the end

"OBJECTION!"

"yea yea so athena may have gotten a 3 hour long case..." said apollo and he slammed the desk and he was in khurain with dats dinighel and ahlbi ur'gaid "but soon ILL be the protagonist of KRAZY KHURA'IN ADVENTURES 2, WITH MY FRIEND DATS DINIGHEL, AND WE GONNA REK THIS SHITTY COURT SYSTEM LIKE PHOENIX DID!"

APOLLO JUSTICE : KRAZY KHURA'IN ADVENTURES 2 COMIN QUITE SOON

hype


End file.
